cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honourable Armed Forces of Demiria
Demiria’s military is formally known as “The Honourable Armed Forces of Demiria” and consists of two branches; the Army and the Sky Force. The supreme commander of the Honourable Armed Forces is His Sovereign Highness the Prince of Demiria. Each branch has its own Chief In Command under the Prince – the Grand Admiral of the Sky Force and the Commander General of the Army. Army The Army of Demiria, under the leadership of Commander-General Dan Owen, consists of ground troops, tanks, and cruise missiles. The Headquarters of the Army is located at Fort Urban, a compound just outside of Lyonsgard. In fact the Headquarters can be seen from the balcony of Lyonsgard Palace, across Lake Rypien. Fort Urban is named after His Holiness Pope Bl. Urban II, who launched the First Crusade. Sky Force The Sky Force consists of fighter aircraft and bomber aircraft. Only top-of-the-line planes are used in the Sky Force. The fleet is constantly being expanded, with several new planes being added weekly. Tactical Command estimates that the Sky Force is currently operating at maximum strength and efficiency, utilizing the most advanced technology. War and Defense Commission The War and Defense Commission is set up to advise the Prince on the conduct of war when the situation arises. In practical use, however, it has become a vehicle to advise on the condition and needs of the Honourable Armed Forces. Recently, matters of defense and national security have been assigned to the Commission as well. Both the Army and the Sky Forces have representatives on the Commission; the Chief In Command and one senior officer, one junior officer, and two enlisted men from each branch serve on the Commission. The officer and enlisted Commissioners are selected by the Prince from nominations submitted by each group, and each serves a two year term. Also seated with the Council are the Archbishop of Lyonsgard (who also serves as the spiritual leader of the Military Ordinariate), and the Notary of Homeland Security and Preparedness. The Duke of Cameron is a member of the Commission, and chairs the Commission in the absence of the Prince. Nuclear Weapons Demiria does maintain a store of nuclear weapons, but the Prince has firmly commanded that the weapons are not to be used except in defense only. Deployment of a nuclear weapon requires the Prince's direct authoriziation as well as the approval of the Archbishop of Midenhall. Military Casualties Demiria has only been involved in one conflict, which occurred when Christian Coalition of Countries ally the Holy American Empire was attacked without provocation by a nuclear weapon launched by Notre Dame. Demiria retaliated with several ground strikes and cruise missile assaults. While Demiria was decidedly victorious in every strike, 512 of Demiria’s brave soldiers were lost in the ground missions. After the conflict was over, Prince Riva awarded each of these servicemen the posthumous title Knight of the Silver Shield, and ordered the construction of the 512 Memorial. Rank Structure (insigniae coming soon) CHIEF IN COMMAND - LAND FORCE: Commander-General CHIEF IN COMMAND - SKY FORCE: Grand Admiral LAND FORCE OFFICERS: General; Lieutenant General; Major General; Brigadier General; Brigadier; Colonel; Lieutenant Colonel; Captain; Undercaptain; Legate. SKY FORCE OFFICERS: Admiral; Vice Admiral; Rear Admiral; Subadmiral; Commander; Lieutenant Commander; Subcommander; Lieutenant; Sublieutenant; Ensign Category: Demiria Category: Military